


無能

by HumanError3 (PsychoNebulae)



Category: xaa-xaa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/HumanError3
Relationships: Reiya/Kazuki





	無能

零夜下定决心要与一葵做爱。

这种话说出来是要被笑的，只是一葵从来都用嘴或者手帮他解决所有问题，散伙前衣冠楚楚比上台前还要整洁几分。

所以他想要做些更透彻的事。他已经不打算再去考虑诸如 “35 岁的我为什么会和亲弟弟上床 ” 这类几近无解的问题，想着反正这个世界已经那么那么疯狂了不如在更糟糕的事情发生之前先拥有一次可以亲密拥抱的性事。

于是零夜又抓住了一葵饮酒的机会，带他开了大床房。零夜喜欢在发生些什么的时候听外面车水马龙的声音好像全世界此刻都无关紧要，就把窗户留了条小缝。

一葵全然不拒绝，晃悠悠地洗了澡就瘫在床上闷声不响。零夜擦着头发出来看他只裹着旅馆的浴衣，也顾不得演出的疲惫，鬼使神差地往他的方向迈开步伐。

一葵的齿间还残着旅馆牙膏的劣质薄荷味。唇上温度是水流冲过的微凉。零夜本想闭上眼，又不舍他卸过妆的可怜眉眼，只好悄悄在探出舌尖的瞬间将目光拧死在一葵颤抖如蝶翼的睫毛上。

就连与一葵接吻也都已经熟练。零夜知道只要自己侵略性多几分地扫过对方口腔，明明作为主唱在台上发挥稳定的一葵就会气息紊乱地小声支吾起来。更不要说吸吮齿龈时候的水声，零夜甚至觉得自己下面都开始热起来。

零夜伸手去解那腰带，一葵还想挣扎，只可惜躺在下面动作受限反倒被捆缚了手腕。零夜想自己拆粉丝礼物都比不上此刻的过分小心翼翼，掀开对襟后被暴露在空气中的、还在微弱反抗的胸腹部一个激灵，透出点点红晕。

“ れいやくん要做什么。 ”

一葵的问话远不如身体动作有感情，吐字也轻轻慢慢的好似很疲倦。零夜一时有些心软，又怕这次错过了就再没机会，凑上去咬他的喉结， “ 要上你。 ”

房间的空气立马凝结起来。零夜也觉得这话说得太直白，补偿性地在一葵的脖颈上舔了又舔，手开疆扩土地滑过胸前，与舌尖一起抚上他的乳头。一葵震颤，手被拘束着只能夸张地向前拱起腰背。

一葵他啊，要比世上的女孩子都甘甜。零夜不愿承认，可偏偏他的痛苦越浓，其中榨出的蜜就越让零夜欲罢不能。他把那果实舔弄到红肿，生了茧的指尖摩挲过乳晕，用并不锋利的指甲划着表面。一葵总是想压抑声音，却不知道自己每一次努力尝试都只会让零夜的那里更涨几分。

熬到终于无法忍耐的时候，零夜解开自己的衣料，强迫一葵抬起下巴又掰开他的嘴 —— 一葵虽然半是配合 —— 把自己挤了进去。被齿尖划过的瞬间让他恐惧，但被温暖紧紧包容的感觉夺走了他所有其他的想法。

一葵像哥哥对待自己的胸口那样对待他的性器，说不出口的温柔都用在下流的舔舐。舌尖蹭过柱身嚣张的青筋，蹭过连接处褶皱的皮肤，蹭过冠头发烫又敏感的顶端。零夜几乎要射出来，及时摁住对方的头让他暂缓动作。

两人额间都蒙了层薄汗，零夜抓住一葵的头发让他的头配合着自己腰部的节奏而进退。好像破罐破摔的一葵也投入地吸弄起来，深呼吸放松后甚至含下了全部，嘴唇不客气地抹过阴囊。

最后基本是零夜在主动提高速度进出，被一葵再一次舔过冠头的时候忍无可忍地泄出，如往常一般灌在了他口中。他会让一葵吐出来，可对方总是会咽下 —— 这次也不例外。

一葵张口间还带着粘稠的白，零夜再度亲吻他，想等自己的不应期渡过。完全拉开一葵的浴衣时却没有预想中的昂扬 —— 他也是第一次见到青春期后一葵的私处，性器不捧场地垂头丧气着，仿佛刚才那个情动的男人与它完全无关。

“…… 奇了怪了。 ”

零夜咕哝一句，顺手握住上下移动起来。一葵的呻吟也是在这个时候漏出来的，看起来至少有着正常的性欲与快感。

但零夜不管怎么弄，都无法让一葵勃起。

或许有一两分钟那性器终于抬了些角度，但很快又恢复到原来萎靡不振的模样。

“ 为什么？ ”

零夜锲而不舍一边问痛苦地闭上眼的一葵。

润滑剂也挤了不少，再怎么揉搓都只剩干涩。一葵重新睁开眼的时候，零夜久违地读到了只有他身上才会有的最深不见底的绝望。

“…… 氟西汀。 ”

是一葵长期在服用的抗抑郁药物。零夜想起来。他以为不良反应只会有充满折磨的睡眠 —— 那已经足够恼人 —— 却没有想到在生理上还能够如此苛责他的弟弟。

零夜无奈地摸了摸自己的想试试插入，也变得兴致缺缺。但都已经走到这一步总不好虎头蛇尾，于是又伏下身与一葵接吻，用上比先前每一次都轻柔的力道。

他也终于明白为什么从来都是一葵满足自己。

唯一值得庆幸的是一葵的其他部位还是想要回应自己的，绵长的呻吟也好缓慢扭动的腰部也好，零夜不至于心灰意冷。

一葵的性器也有些温度，零夜努力用手指和舌摸过那些最敏感的细节，最后才堪堪流出三两道无法称得上是浓稠的液体。一葵绷紧了腰腿的肌肉，零夜低头将它们舔了干净，尝出苦涩时抬起头才看到止不住发颤的一葵满面的泪痕，呜咽着什么话都说不出来。

至少还可以自私地拥抱一下，用每一场悲哀的性爱逃避现实。零夜躺在他身旁，像小时候被母亲责骂过后那样将他抱在怀里，抚摸着他光滑的后背。

并非只有你无能。

我也做不到对自己坦白。


End file.
